The Exalted Eyes of Konoha
by mewinks
Summary: Self Insert fanfic- So not only was I cast down into the naruto universe but I also was "gifted" with legendary eyes that everyone wants. How am I going to survive in this world that wants me deader then a doornail. I should of never gone bungee jumping. {rated M for mature content later on}.


Chapter 1

You know when you fall from the sky the only thought in your mind is how fast am I going and do I have a parachute so that I can safely land on the ground. Of course, in this situation I don't possess either of these things. It's mainly because One- my eyes are shut and Two- I'm pretty sure I'm naked. I just hope my death isn't painful.

.

.

Who am I kidding it's going to be extremely painful how on earth did I get into this mess.

~Flashback~

"Come on matt it will be fun" Ashley said, Ashley, O so beautiful Ashley, she's been my girlfriend for two years now. Even with her beautiful long brown hair frizzed underneath her helmet, her chocolate eyes full of mischief. There isn't a single day I wonder how lucky I was to have her.

Well except today.

You see we have spent the last year traveling the world as a celebratory achievement for us getting our Bachelor's degree from the university we had been attending. At the time of enrollment, we were best friends. We started, dating our last year in college, we just connected, that and she was probably tired of all the deadbeat boyfriends that she's been datng. In all honesty she has been my only girlfriend I have ever had.

I spent too much time focused on graduating and studying to even bother with dating. Curse my parents and their workaholic nature…

Well we decide to do this giant swing, it's kind of like bungie jumping except instead of bouncing up and down you swing from one side to another.

I couldn't help the stomach dropping feeling that kept arising every time I looked over the edge. I'm deathly terrified of heights.

My girlfriend kept waving at me from across the distance trying to course me into jumping. In all honesty it was not that far of a distance. It's how far down that worries me.

Theirs only two metal coil springs that would keep me from falling to my doom. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to jump only to realize this is the worst idea I have ever thought of and just hanging on the edge with my one foot. I of course would lose my balance and start to free fall only to be yanked back up high. Arms flailing around as I tightly shut my eyes praying that I will just go to the other side and make it.

That was till I heard two distinct snaps. Someone screaming my name and am now falling to my doom.

~Flashback end~

That was almost 2 hours ago at least that was what it felt like and I have yet to hit the ground. Taking a chance, I open my eyes only to see omygosh the ground is right there. As I smack down on the ground my body aching all over.

Somehow the lord of heaven must have had mercy on me cause, I was still alive only in an immense amount of pain but still alive. And she said it would be fun.

Biting back a groan, I get up to see where I had landed. It was a well forested place with what I think was a creek nearby. Slowly dragging myself over till I was in front of the water. I gingerly dip my hands in the water only to notice that not only my hands were far to small but also the color was wrong.

Now wide eyed I took a look at my reflection only to see that I have a completely new appearance

In my old appearance I stood at 6 feet tall with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, with a brownish tint to my skin. I wasn't fat but not really skinny, I like to consider myself just slightly chubby as I did have some fat on my lower abdomen.

My new appearance was like the opposite, I now had dark red hair that was spiky with pale white skin. I was probably bordering anorectic. I looked like I haven't eaten in a couple of days. There was a ripple like pattern for my eyes that was a weird shade of purple. That kind of reminds me of the rinnegan.

But that's impossible the rinnegan only exists in Naruto unless I suddenly landed in a portal that took me to the Naruto universe.

Pssh Yea right, I'm probably in a coma or something and this is just a figment of my imagination. The weirdest part was the fact that instead of looking like I'm in my mid-twenties I instead look like I'm around 13 years old.

Also, I'm not as naked as I thought I was, I had on a torn and dirty t-shirt with green-stiped boxers on. Geez I look like someone fresh off the streets.

Getting on shaky feet I examined the clearing I was around only to notice a bunch of shadowed figures in the trees, watching me. Like their waiting for me to do something.

I blinked then focused, squinting my eyes to try and see them only for my vision to expand. To describe it, I guess if you ever played Skyrim and became a vampire and use that vampire's sight that is what it looked like.

The only difference was this blue energy that glowed around these figures. I counted and there was eight of them total. Just staring, slowly making my way over to them in a shaky voice I ask the stereotypical question who's there. Not getting a reply, I once more moved closer only to have something sharp stop right before my feet.

Yep It's a kunai, crap well this confirms I'm at least in a medieval backwards ninja world.

One of the figures decide to finally stop staring at me and come out to the open. I gawked not expecting for the one and only asuma sartobi to be standing in front of me.

He moves to his pocket to pull out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. Taking a long puff of smoke from it. He looked me dead in the eyes. "Kid your trespassing on Konoha's territory state your business or die"

I will tell you right now that I didn't just pass out like a little girl, I like to think the pressure of the day's events just weighted to much on my brain and I just decided the best course of action was to fall asleep.

And I didn't scream like a little girl either.

* * *

Author's note

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to try and have new chapters out every couple days. Also, I don't own Naruto or any other characters from that series. This story is a self-insert fanfic that will contain some sexual content and graphic violence later on as the story progresses until the next time.


End file.
